fantfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the female lead in Aladdin, Return Of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and the Aladdin TV Series. She is the love interest of Aladdin, and is heir to Agrabah's throne. In The Film(s) Prior History The day Jasmine was born changed the lives of those in Agrabah's royal palace forever. Due to complications, the fair queen of the city died, leaving the Sultan as the lone guardian of the tiny princess. This sudden misfortune did not change the view the man had of his daughter – for they had prayed for this child for many years, and he loved her dearly. It did, however, change the way he planned on raising her. The young princess in turn led a very sheltered life, guarded by a father who was unwilling to lose the last family member he had; and the only remaining link to his beloved wife. He forbade his daughter from leaving the palace walls, pampering and spoiling her with servants, jewelry, clothing, and anything else her heart desired, all in hopes of distracting her from the world outside the stone walls. For if she had everything she wanted right at home, why would she bother going looking for something more? But the girl would not be deterred from her ultimate wish – to be free. To do as she pleased, without the constant companionship of a watchful eye. To go where she chose, without being hassled for being there. To see what she wanted to see with her own two eyes, not by just hearing some passing traveler’s descriptions. From her balcony she could see a whole new world out there, just waiting for her to explore it. But she could not achieve this goal…it was just out of reach. And so for years, she remained under lock and key, like a prisoner in her own home. As she came to her teenage years, all of her pent up emotions came forth, and she found herself becoming spoiled, selfish, and difficult to be around. When she turned fifteen, her father finally decided it was time to begin the search for a suitor – he had put it off for many years in hopes that Jasmine’s attitude would change and that she would be easier to pair off, but this did not happen, leaving him no choice – she had to be married by sixteen. Not only due to law, but due to the fact that he knew he was getting older and something could happen to him at any time. However, every suitor that arrived at their doorstep was humiliated, or rejected, or annoyed by the peacock princess, and they all left with nothing good to say. This not only annoyed the Sultan, but annoyed Jasmine, who was tired of seeing man after man who merely wanted her kingdom. Not her. She wanted the freedom to choose her OWN man…one whom she could fall in love with for herself, not for the riches of her title. Aladdin Finally, days before her sixteenth birthday, she chose to do what she should have done long ago – run away from home. She stole away in the night, coming to the marketplace by early morning. Everything was so different in this place, she found herself awed and overwhelmed – not only by the sights, but by the way her people were living. She found a hungry little boy and thoughtlessly gave him an apple from a cart, not realizing that here, she could not take what she wanted…she had to pay. But she had no money on her person, and almost lost a hand to an angry shopkeeper. Just in the nick of time, however, she was rescued by a streetrat named Aladdin, who led her away from the angry, busy marketplace to his own home in the rooftops. As she got to know him within the next few minutes, she realized that he led the simple life she always dreamed for…while she lived the easy life he desired. As they shared a moment of understanding, the peace was shattered by the guards of the palace, who had come under the report of the apple theft. As Aladdin was apprehended, Jasmine revealed herself as the princess in attempts to save him. Razoul, the head guard, told her to take it up with Jafar, her father’s advisor -- a man she despised. But she did so just the same, finding out that she had been too late… the one human friend she ever had was dead. Guilt and self-loathing quickly overwhelmed the princess as she locked herself away in her room to mourn -- it was her own fault that the boy was dead! And she didn’t even learn his name… Her own selfishness had killed a man. But all too soon, another suitor came to her door. Coupled with her grief and anguish over Aladdin, she took it all out on Prince Ali Ababwa… until she realized he was the very same boy she had befriended in the marketplace. He claimed to be a prince, however, who only went out onto the streets in guise to get away from palace-life, as she had done. Finding this answer somewhat acceptable, she told her father that she had finally chosen a suitor. But Jafar did not approve, and revealed that Prince Ali was merely a magic trick, and there was no royal blood to Aladdin’s name. Hurt by these many lies, Jasmine lived under Jafar for several days, trying her best just to stay alive. It was only when Aladdin returned to defeat Jafar that she realized he had only done what he did because he loved her, and he thought he had known what he had to do to gain her hand. And so she put aside her pride and hurt and chose to forgive him. Seeing this, the Sultan decided that the boy could be deemed worthy, and chose to lift the law – the princess could indeed marry any man she chose. And she chose Aladdin, of course. On Fantasmic RP Storylines Some of Jasmine's important, featured storylines on Fantasmic! include... :Another Arabian Knight ::Aladdin, Jasmine and Hercules met years ago by some strange means of magic. Now their paths cross again, but their lives have changed dramatically since their last encounter. Herc is older (a LOT older!) and is married. What sort of time-warp happened here? AU Storylines Jasmine takes part in several AU storylines and relationships on ''Fantasmic!'' :A New Order :: Aladdin has been banished to the ends of the earth, and it doesn't look like he's coming back. Jafar has complete control of Agrabah, the Genie, and the royal family. And even worse, Jasmine must sacrafice herself to Jafar to protect her father. But what does the new Sultan have planned for them? :Three Brothers :: In this continuous AU, Aladdin, Mozenrath and Eric are brothers, all of Cassim's blood. Finding herself now related to Mozenrath is weird enough, and is something Jasmine has to learn to cope with, especially when her once enemy settles down with her once rival for Aladdin's affections, Sadira. :Eric/Jasmine :: Two very similar personalities... both forced to seek out love, neither wanting to rush into things. Both want adventure outside their royal lives... could an arranged marriage possibly work between them? :Mozenrath/Jasmine ::coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Kat Category:Aladdin Category:Princesses Category:Hero Category:Human